


The General's Punishment

by sydnisan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Force Choking, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Spanking, Sub!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydnisan/pseuds/sydnisan
Summary: Emma has failed her mission and been summoned by General Hux for her punishment, but things don't go quite as either of them expect.





	The General's Punishment

Emma stood before General Hux, knowing what was to come and willing herself not to talk back as she was so wont to do. It wasn’t her fault the mission had failed, but it was best to just get this over with, even if the sight of him sitting at his desk was causing her heart rate to increase. As their personality clashes had increased, she found herself wanting him more and more. Not that she didn’t hate him – oh boy did she detest the man, but the idea of riding him until he forgot his own name was an appealing one in spite of it, or perhaps because of it.

His ginger head was bent over a tablet and showed no indication that he knew she was there. Had he heard her come in? Surely the sound of the door closing behind her would have alerted him. She cleared her throat and his body tensed in response. So he did know, and now she’d made him angry. If there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was people challenging his authority, not that that’s what she had done, but he and the stick up his arse would see it differently.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hux rose from his desk and smoothed his uniform, finally meeting Emma’s eye. He lifted his chin so that he was looking down at her. _Egotistical bastard._

Emma squared her shoulders in a show of subtle defiance.

“I put you in charge of a mission to destroy a band of rebels, no more than twelve, and now I hear that not only did they all survive, but that you lost an equal number of stormtroopers in the fight. Do you care to explain yourself?” His voice was calm and even, or at least, it was calm by his standards, but she could tell he was angry with her, that he thought her an incompetent fool. She felt her fists clench behind her back. If anything, he was the incompetent fool.

“It was an unfortunate failure, General. We weren’t aware of just how heavily armoured the rebels were. As such, we didn’t have the resources to beat them; we were unprepared for such a fight.” She chose her words carefully, trying to strike a balance between appearing apologetic and letting Hux draw the conclusion that it wasn’t her fault. Hux’s stony expression made it clear that she’d failed.

“And do you think that’s a valid excuse for failing your mission?”

 _Don’t do it, don’t do it, don’t do it._ “Actually, yes,” she found herself saying. _Fuck._ Well, she’d just have to roll with it now. “I was given incomplete information. There was no possible way we could have wiped them out without a better understanding of their defences, and frankly, whoever was in charge of collecting information on the rebels should be held responsible, not me.” She jutted her chin out and looked him square in the eyes. This power trip of his ended now.

Hux chuckled incredulously. “Indeed?” He took a step forward so that he was standing uncomfortably close to her and inclined his head to the floor for a moment, his gloved hands folded behind his back. All of a sudden, too quick for her to dodge, he slapped Emma in the face, hard. Before she had a chance to register the burning sensation on her cheek, he did the same with his other hand. “How dare you talk back to me, Captain? I am your General, your superior! I command you, NOT the other way round. It is _your_ responsibility to be prepared for a fight…”

He continued shouting, his voice like an aggressive kazoo in her ear, but Emma wasn’t listening. She was focused on the stinging in her cheeks and the tears that the sensation had brought to her eyes, but even more so on the white-hot fury rising in her until her cheeks burned more from anger than pain. He wasn’t going to get away with this. She wanted to kill him in that moment, choke him until she could see the regret in his eyes, the realisation that he had been wrong, but she’d keep going anyway, she’d keep going until the life drained out of him.

Then, suddenly, she realised that he had stopped. She looked up only to find that he was levitating about a foot off the ground, soundlessly mouthing words as his skin took on a reddish-purple tinge. What was happening? Why couldn’t he speak? Was she… was she doing this? Emma watched his body tremble as it was suspended in the air, and her fury gave way to confusion. As it did so, Hux collapsed to the floor, spluttering and clutching his throat.

They both stared at each other in stunned silence.

“The Force… you can use the Force…” Hux breathed, his hand still on his throat. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and when he opened them again, he had regained his composure, or at least attempted to. He was shaken, Emma knew, because she was the one with the power now. She did her best to contain a grin. He was going to respect her now, she would make him.

He stood and smoothed his uniform just as he had a few minutes ago, but his hand held the slightest tremor now. Again, he looked down at her, trying to communicate her inferiority with only his eyes, and said, “I will be informing Supreme Leader Snoke of your abilities. In the meantime, you are demoted. You may go.”

The knowledge that she could do whatever she wanted in this moment made her almost too giddy to listen to what Hux was saying. She could still feel the Force bubbling within her, just waiting to be used. “No, General,” she replied, spitting his title out mockingly. “I don’t think that’s what’s going to happen at all.” She smirked at him, the way she’d always done in her fantasies… Fantasies which were about to come true, she reminded herself.

He raised his eyebrows. She could see the indignation at her insubordination mingle on his face with fear of her abilities. It was a delicious mix. “Then what is going to happen?” he asked, trying and failing to sound disparaging.

Emma stepped closer again so that their faces were almost touching. Arousal began to spread in her nether regions. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, even under all those layers. She could hear his breath catch in his throat, and wondered if he knew where this was going, if he was aroused or just plain frightened. Either way, she was about to have some fun. “I’m going to fuck you, General. Not only am I going to fuck you, but I’m going to make you beg me for it. By the time I’m done, you’ll be my slave boy, my pet,” she said, brushing his pale cheek with her thumb. It took all she had not to just go for it then and there, but she knew she had to take it slowly and savour breaking him.

Hux looked taken aback. Clearly, he had been expecting some kind of torture, but this seemed to have chased away any fear she had instilled in him. “If you think that I would ever debase myself in such a way, you are very mistaken,” he replied disdainfully, pushing past her and walking towards the door as if nothing had happened.

The Force bubbled in her again. She threw out her arm and stopped him in his tracks without even having to think about it; it simply happened.

It was as though his legs were now glued to the spot, and try as he might he couldn’t get them to move even an inch. “Let me go, you insubordinate bitch! Supreme Leader Snoke will hear about this! He will bring his wrath down upon you, I guarantee it, and then you’ll be sorry!” he shouted in that grating voice of his, trying in vain to push his legs forwards with his arms.

With a single thought, she sent him crashing against the wall. “I think not,” she replied, drawing closer to him and relishing the drop of the blood that trickled from his nose, the way he glared at her with that resistant gleam in his eyes and the way he gritted his teeth, challenging her to try and break him. This was going to be fun.

She unbuckled her belt and knelt beside him. “We both know you secretly yearn for this. You act all dominant and superior, but deep down you want to be reminded that you’re nothing. You want to belong to me, body and soul, and be made to worship at my feet,” she whispered, her lips grazing his ear as she used her belt to bind his hands behind his back.

He pressed his lips tightly and continued to glare, as if he could still frighten her when he was all tied up, but the growing bulge in his trousers told Emma all she needed to know. “Oh,” she breathed with a smile, “it seems I was right.” Pushing him back against the wall, she snaked her hand along his inner thigh and pressed it against his crotch, savouring the feeling of his warm, firm cock beneath his trousers. She looked up at him to see how he was reacting. His cheeks were burning in humiliation, almost the same colour as his hair, while his mouth hung open in badly concealed lust. _Perfect_. She leaned in and kissed him, and as she did, she felt him yield and allow her tongue first to lick along his bottom lip and then explore further inside. His mouth was hot and wet, and she found herself getting lost in the sensation as she continued to palm at his hard cock. At this rate she would lose her self-control. She pulled back, reminding herself that she had more planned before she could achieve her climax.

“You see, General, you’re no match for me, really,” purred Emma as she undid his belt and trousers.

“No,” he gulped out, attempting to prop himself up further against the wall.

“No?” She stopped in spite of herself. She had been sure that he wanted this the way she did, that he was just too proud to admit it.

She moved to straddle him and took his chin by her hand, forcing him to make eye contact with her. “If you truly don’t want this,” she said, beginning to grind atop his still clothed cock, “then tell me now, and I’ll stop and let you go. But I think…” She took her hand from his chin, yanked his head to side by his red hair, and bent her lips to his neck, suckling and nibbling at his delicate skin so that when she came back up again his neck was covered in purple blotches. “…I think you want this very badly. I think you’ve wanted for a long time to be fucked into submission, but you’re too embarrassed to admit it. Am I right?”

“I…I…” He looked down, blushing. She had stripped away his hard, angry demeanour, but it seemed he wasn't quite ready to reveal his true desires.

Yet Emma would not be dissuaded. She drew back and resumed undoing his trousers. This time she succeeded, and pulled his trousers and underwear down to reveal a surprisingly large, swollen cock, already leaking precum. She grabbed hold of it and ran her thumb over the head, spreading his precum along the shaft as she started pumping up and down, eliciting a groan. “Look at me!” she barked.

He complied easily.

“I will have my answer. Do you want this?”

He hesitated for a moment, but his lust won out in the end. “Yes!” he cried out. “Yes… I… I do, yes…”

“There, see, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” She took her hand away from his cock and rubbed his thigh. “My good boy.” With her other hand, she began to pet his hair, and he willingly leant into her touch, shivering in pleasure and sighing. “But I think you must be reprimanded for your previous conduct towards me.”

Emma rose and stood for a moment, looking down at her General, who was moving his hips off the floor in the desperate but futile hope of achieving friction. It was a pathetic sight, and one that intensified the heat in her abdomen. With a thought, she was able to lift him from the floor and bend him over his desk so that his behind was bared to her.

Hux tried in vain to turn himself round, but with his hands still bound there was little he could do. “What are you going to do?” he asked, the fear and anticipation in his voice mixing with a hint of his old pride.

She landed a sharp thwack across his backside, which caused him to cry out and both sets of cheeks to redden. _That should answer his question_ , she thought, spanking him twice more in quick succession. Only a few minutes ago he had been punishing _her_ , yelling and screaming about how she was an unworthy Captain, and now here he was, totally at her mercy. Oh how the tables had turned, she mused as she continued his spanking, her arousal growing at every pained gasp he gave. “What would the people under your command think if they knew what a little painslut you really are?”

He moaned, half from embarrassment, half from lust, and Emma couldn’t ignore her own aching sex any longer. She moved her other hand down to press at her clit through her clothes. “Beg my forgiveness,” she commanded breathily.

“Captain, I apolo-“

“No – you will kneel before me and call me Mistress.” She leaned over him and undid his restraints, leaving him free to move. Briefly, she wondered this was all an act, and if Hux would try to escape now that her guard was down, but her fears dissipated as he reverently dropped to his knees before her. He said nothing, but lowered himself further so that his lips were pressed against her boots.

She bit her lip to stop herself moaning and betraying her implacable façade, and she watched as he ran his tongue along the length of her boot and then ever so slowly planted a kiss on the hard leather.

Coming back up to a kneeling position, he looked into her eyes and began. “Mistress, I beg of you, forgive me. I was a fool to ever place myself above you. I’m nothing, I don’t even deserve to be in your presence.”

This was more than she’d ever hoped for from him. Dragging her leg away from him, she brought it to his chest and shoved him so that he was lying on his back beneath her boot. He looked ravishing like that, trapped and powerless, a small, almost angelic smile ghosting across his features. “Tell me what you are and who you belong to,” Emma ordered.

His smile grew. “I belong to you, Mistress. I’m your slave, I’m your pet. I’m yours!” he practically shouted.

“That’s right,” she said, moving her boot from his chest and sinking down so that she was kneeling over him. “And not just in this moment. You are mine forever.” She slowly lowered herself onto his neglected cock, shuddering in pleasure as his hot length filled her. “When we leave this room and return to our lives, you will know that you belong to me now and for always, my pet.”

She could feel the pleasure building inside her, spreading throughout her belly. It wouldn’t be long now. Suddenly, she reached out and grasped his throat, her grip tightening as she continued to ride him. “Look at you now, the feared General Hux, how pathetic you are. You love this, don’t you? Being humiliated, being broken down until you’re nothing but a toy for me to use and abuse as I please. Underneath all that pride, underneath that slick uniform, this is who you really are – a worthless slut.” Her pace increased, nearing her climax. His mouth opened and closed as he tried desperately to get oxygen, his eyes widened in panic – that sight alone was almost enough. “You’re mine!” she growled, and felt him climax, his seed exploding into her belly. That finally sent her over the edge and the two came together, her cries mingling with his weak gasps of breath as her grip loosened and she at last let go of his throat.

Spent, Emma collapsed on top of him, admiring the red mark she’d left on his throat. She planted a small kiss on top of it. “Such a good boy,” she whispered. “Are you alright?” She propped herself up with her elbow and looked at him in concern.

“I am,” he replied, his voice coming out raspy.

“Good.” She kissed his mouth this time. “I’m glad. So, I take it I don’t have to worry about being demoted or handed over to the Supreme Leader anymore?”

He furrowed his brows and she could tell that it pained him to put his job second like this, but he nodded all the same. “I could never betray my Mistress.”

 _Perfect._


End file.
